


A flower dusted in snow

by Anonymous



Series: All my anon works put together [16]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fundy goes to visit Wilbur's grave.(Wilbur doesn't come back as a ghost)Life goes on even without those we love.No matter how much we want them with us.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: All my anon works put together [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076048
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	A flower dusted in snow

His steps felt heavy across the prime path. He could still turn away. Do this another day. But then his own mind would be eating at him. Fundy kept his eyes even with the setting sun. it was going to get dark soon and now was the time to make up his mind. With a clenched fist he took the small dirt path. Knowing where it was going to lead and walking it were totally different.

At least in knowing where he was. There was that comfort. Dull yet enough for the time. But walking the path. His anxiety spiked tenfold. He hadn't felt this type of nervousness for some time. It clawed at his back. Whispered into his ears. The lies he had told himself. The lies he wanted to believe because facing the truth was harder than the lies. 

Fundy stooped in his tracks as he was the back of the stone grave. His knees almost gave out right then and there. God he was not ready for this. But he knew it was time. He had to do this now. With quiet steps he warped around to face the front of the marker. Yet his eyes failed to read the words that had been lovingly engraved into the rock. 

He felt his breath catch in his lungs. Oh he was so not ready for this. Fundy sat giving his legs the much needed break they had been calling out for. His lip began to tremble as he looked for the words he had repeated over and over in his head. Them seemingly lost now at the sight of the grave. Speechless. 

Fundy took a steady breath as he tried to somewhat calm himself. Yet his mind continued to race. Slowly he reached out to the stone. He could see the way his fingers shook as he lifted them closer. He felt so weak. And yet he continued to reach out until the shock of cold ran through his entire body. His breath hitched at the feeling. He let his fingers wrap around the edge carefully. As if it would break at the slightest of touches. He knew it was all in his head but the thought of damaging the grave. It hurt more than he would have liked to admit.

His breathing grew more relaxed the longer he held the top though. And finally the words spilled out from his hesitant lips. “Wil-dad.” he waited almost as if for some response before continuing. “Listen I know. I know i'm late. I'm sorry i-i didn't think i had the strength to come out here and see you.” his eyes left the stone making their way to the sky as he outlined the stars. 

“I was so afraid to make this real for me. Knowing that you're actually gone. Seeing your resting place. I didn't want it to be true and yet” Fundy let out a low chuckle knowing full well what he was doing out here “I didn't want to believe you would actually do it though. You left everyone behind, you left m-” he felt his voice break at the admission “you left me behind dad…” the stars gave little comfort to the hybrid. “And you were a bad father but...you were still my dad. I loved you. I looked up to you.” 

He let his hand slip away from the marker to wipe his face. The tears came on suddenly just as the words previously had. The weeps left his mouth as a cry for help. For help that would no longer come. “Dad. I miss you. And the thought that i wont...i wont ever get to see you again. It breaks me. It fucking breaks me.” Fundy found himself curling inward seeking any comfort he could get even if it was his own body heat.

The shivers rushed through him in unpleasant waves. As he tried to speak once more “I don't want to lose you. I never wanted you to hate me” he hiccuped straining to see the stars. “I just wanted to be a good son. I just wanted you to love me-” he gripped at the grass pulling it from the ground “and yet I could never do you proud.” Fundy closed his eyes leaving himself in the overwhelming darkness as he tried to pull himself back.

After what felt like hours he had managed to stop the shakes as his eye slight came back at least somewhat. He trained his eyes on the letter W fearing if he did read out the name. Then he would have truly lost him. But Fundy knew. He had to. This was important. There was no denying that his absence was there and felt by everyone around him. The faster he came to accepting that fact the faster he could come to healing. The better it would be. The pain would still be there. Always. But at least he could help bandage the wound. To dull the pain. To make it less of a burden to hold onto.

Slowly he read out each letter taking in the detail and care of each carving. And then he read the dates. Knowing full well the start and end. The weight that left wasn't obvious at first, but Fundy knew that with time it would be. He let a sad smile out as he touched the stone again. It was warm. 

And he would be fine. Everything would be fine.

His steps were lighter as he left the secluded place. Free from some of the chains that seemed to always hold him down. Sure he still had many more but those too could be broken in time.


End file.
